iLike Kayaks
by Cheryl-Seddie
Summary: This is based on iCan't Take It when Sam and Freddie went on a movie date but got caught by Mrs. Benson. Kinda fluffy. Enjoy!


This is based on a scene from iCan't Take It.

Disclaimer: This is not an offence to any paddlers. I am a canoeist / paddler too. But Sam hates paddlers. So yeah.

Enjoy!

**I do not own iCarly, sadly. If not, Seddie would have not broken up. **

* * *

><p>I sighed as I laid my head on his shoulders. Sometimes I wondered if I really deserved him. Despite all our fights, I knew that he really cared for me. He's sweet, smart and such a gentleman. On top of that, he's my personal punching bag. I mean, without him, who would buy my food?<p>

I felt something soft on the top of my head and was snapped back into reality. I looked up and realised he left a soft kiss at the side of my head. I returned a smile to him and was lost in his beautiful brown eyes.

Oh god, his eyes. That pair of magical orbs. His eyes were amazing. I could get lost in his two pools of hypnotizing, chocolate brown eyes all day. His face may say something, but his eyes would tell a different story. I love it that I was the only person who could differentiate his moods by his eyes. I love his eyes.

See what love has done to me?

I've become such a daffodil and shuddered at that thought.

I gingerly turned my attention away from Freddie to the huge screen in front of me. I had not been paying a single attention to the movie. Apparently it was supposed to be a comedy, Pig Gone Wild - a film I have wanted to catch for weeks.

Being the wonderful boyfriend he is, he took me to see this movie. But here I am, not paying the slightest attention to it.

"Oh bother!" he let out a cry out of the blue.

This earned him a few glares and shush-es from the audience. He sank down in his seat embarrassingly.

"What's the matter, baby?" I whispered, not wanting to get us kicked out of the theatre.

"My mum knows we're here, she's waiting outside now!"

"What? How does she know we're dating?"

Before he could respond, the usher came to our seats and said, "Look, you've been warned to keep quiet throughout the movie but you did not. I'm afraid we have to ask you to leave now."

"Hey, can we take the back exit? We're kinda avoiding someone." Freddie asked politely.

After a moment of cold, hard stares, he finally agreed reluctantly.

He led us out of the theatre through the emergency exit door. He wished us luck before returning to his job. We ran together, hand in hand (as cheesy as that may sound), towards the pier.

Being the weenie he is, Freddie pleaded for me to stop running and let him catch his breath. I rolled my eyes but stopped anyway. His phone beeped several times. He whipped it out of his pocket and groaned.

"It's my mum." he rolled his eyes. "She barged into the theatre and found out that we've escaped."

I sighed and looked down at the river beneath us. There were a few kayaks and the river banks at both sides were lined with many coloured light bulbs. The scenery was breathtaking.

Freddie must have noticed me admiring the view; he put an arm around my waist and pulled me close to his body. I laid on his well sculpted chest as he placed a quick kiss on the top of my head again. I like it like this. Just us two, alone. With no interruptions whatsoever.

I glanced down at the river beneath us and noticed several guys on their kayaks. I hate the way paddlers act like they are so great just because they can propel themselves through the water. That just pisses me off so much.

_What so great being able to move through water? I can do that on land fine. _

Then, a guy made a mistake that earned him a hit in the head with a cell phone.

"Sam!" Freddie chided. "Why did you do that?"

I grumbled. "That idiot should have known better than to smile smugly at me with his _oh so great paddle."_

"He was just being friendly and nice!"

"Well, friendly and nice makes me wanna barf!" I looked down at his cell phone in his hand.

He noticed my stare and immediately knew what was going through my mind. "No, no, no… Sam don't- "

"Too late." I shrugged and snatched his phone and aimed it at that paddler, who was now whistling happily despite what had happened to him earlier, and threw it at him. Hard.

This time, he looked up at my direction but I grabbed Freddork and pushed him behind the bench and hid ourselves.

I could hear him yelling from the river, "Who threw this brand new PearPhone 4G at me head? Huh? Well, I'm keeping it!"

"Aww, Sam…" Freddie dusted his pants and stood up. "That was a Christmas present from my mum!"

"I can't help it! That guy makes my blood boil!" I rolled my eyes, annoyed.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw an insane figure running towards us. I turned and saw Mrs. Benson rushing towards us, with a scowling face and a fist clenched, waving angrily at us.

"Speak of the Crazy…" I muttered under my breath.

"Cheese and rice! That's my mum! My mum's coming after us! What do we do?" The nerd was freaking out.

I grabbed Freddie's hand and ran away from her, as fast as we could. This made her angrier and I smirked slightly.

"Fredward Karl Benson! Samantha _what's-your-middle-name_ Puckett! Get back here!" She panted, obviously exhausted already.

_What a wimp. _

"You'll never know my middle name, Crazy!"

I stopped abruptly at the edge of the pier and looked at Freddie. He knew what I was intending to do and shook his head furiously.

"Come on, _Fredweird! _Live a little!" And with that, I held his hand tightly and both of us jumped off the pier.

In the process, he clutched onto me for dear life and screamed, "Saaaa-aaaam!"

I landed on Fredderly's body with a thud while he was safely on top of sacks of flour. We looked around and realised that we were currently on a boat. The same boat that the annoying paddler was paddling in. I turned to look at Freddie, who currently had a lopsided grin plastered onto his cute face.

"That was awesome!" he grabbed my waist and hugged me tightly against his chest.

I let out a chuckle and pinched his cheeks. "That was quite a rush, wasn't it, Freddork?"

"Don't pinch me, Puckett." He joked and started to run his fingers wildly at my sides.

"No, no, no- Benson! Don't—Ahh! Hahaha—" I gasped for air as I continued to laugh hysterically.

We tossed and turned on the boat while we carry on this little tickling battle. I laughed and managed to get on my knees, on either sides of his body, as he continued to tickle me. My face hovered a good five inches from his. We stopped tickling each other, our faces both puffy and red.

He brushed a few strands of hair away from my face and gently pulled me closer to him. I leaned in and kissed him, with both hands cupping his face. He responded immediately and deepened the kiss. He licked my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I gladly obliged his request and opened my mouth. Both our tongues battled for dominance. We slowed down our kissing a little. I love it when he kissed me tenderly a way only he could pull off. We pulled away from each other for air and rested our foreheads against each other, smiling contentedly.

"I like kayaks now." I grinned at him before leaning again to kiss him.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it! ^^ Not my best, but it's kinda cheesy though. I did try my best to keep them in character. A request from one of you to continue this to a two-shot. So, I was thinking of making the next chapter about Sam and Freddie confronting Carly about it. (In the episode.) What do you think? (:<p> 


End file.
